Life pieces
by Fuyuno Akisuki
Summary: Definitivamente aquella chica era muy especial, porque aquella extraña de cabello rosa había logrado en tan solo 6 minutos lo que muchas otras mujeres tenían intentando toda su vida...enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Weakness

hola!!!

bueno este es el segundo one-shot, fue una idae que aparecio un clase de biologia en mi cabeza jajaja y tuve que escribirla...espero les guste..

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (pero si me regalan un Sasuke-kun x mi no hay problema xD)

* * *

"**Weakness"**

_**(Debilidad)**_

"_Débil"__…_

Una simple palabra, cinco letras… más sin embargo con un significado profundo; esta palabra puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el mundo shinobi. En ese mundo donde solo el fuerte sobrevive y el _débil_…simplemente deja de existir; esa palabra es la diferencia entre un ninja de elite que es temido por sus adversarios y un simple gennin.

Es una palabra que Haruno Sakura conoce muy bien, después de todo no hace mucho tiempo ese adjetivo la describía perfectamente. Fue durante sus tiempos de gennin alguien que no resultaba de utilidad en las misiones, era la chica fastidiosa que solo pensaba en chicos – más bien en un chico – en pocas palabras ella era…_débil _en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Con el paso de los años y debido a los sucesos inesperados en su vida – la partida de su amado – ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar; la oportunidad de hacerlo llegó cuando la Godaime decidió entrenarla y después de arduos entrenamientos Sakura se convirtió en una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea, ahora ella no era _débil,_ ella era respetada y podía valerse por si misma.

A sus veinte años Sakura Haruno era la imagen del éxito y la perfección; la prueba de que la inteligencia y la belleza no están peleadas, y que es posible estén presentes en un solo lugar. La chica había cambiado mucho en todo aspecto de esa niña pequeña ya solo quedaba su recuerdo; ahora en su lugar había una hermosa mujer de estatura media, largo cabello rosa hasta la mitad de la espalda, una piel blanca y aterciopelada, un cuerpo proporcionado y por último pero no menos importante: su expresiva mirada color verde jade que, combinada con su sonrisa, derretía a cualquier chico a su alrededor.

En el plano de lo psicológico ella se había vuelto fuerte de carácter, había aprendido a disfrazar sus sentimientos para cumplir sus misiones con éxito. En la aldea casi todos la conocían y la apreciaban por su gran fuerza y destreza como shinobi, además de su notoria carrera como ninja medico. Pero a pesar del paso de los años algunas cosas no habían cambiado en ella como: su alegría, amabilidad, sus constantes peleas con Ino y uno que otro golpe a Naruto por sus comentarios estupidos pero eso era parte de su personalidad, cosas que simplemente la hacían única.

A ojos de los aldeanos Sakura Haruno era perfecta y la palabra…_débil_ ya no iba para nada con ella. Lo único que extrañaba a todos sus amigos es que a pesar de tener una enorme lista de pretendientes – la mayoría de ellos muy guapos y con buen futuro – ella los rechazaba a todos y cada unos de ellos con una sonrisa, muchos se preguntaban la razón de esta situación pero nunca obtenían respuesta. Lo que no sabían era que "La flor de Konoha" tenía un secreto…una pequeña debilidad.

Esa noche la pelirrosa acababa de tener un riguroso entrenamiento con la Hokage, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era irse a su casa para descansar ya que al otro día había sido citada de nuevo por su sensei.

-Tsunade-sama no tiene compasión – pensaba la chica mientras a paso lento se dirigía a su hogar

Desde que se convirtió en jonnin la chica vivía sola en un confortable departamento en el centro de la aldea cerca del hospital. Esa noche el viento soplaba suavemente y no había ni un alma en las calles de esa próspera villa. Caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que la seguía muy de cerca; no lo notó hasta que unos fuertes brazos la atraparon. Estaba a punto de golpear al pervertido pero luego reconoció ese fresco y varonil aroma que tanto le encantaba, sonrió de forma muy dulce al sentir una respiración calida en su nuca.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu misión, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó ella mientras volteaba para ver al dueño de ese aroma.

Y ahí estaba con su uniforme de ANBU un joven pelinegro de preciosos ojos azabaches y piel pálida mirándola con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro... ahí estaba, su secreto, su_ debilidad_…Uchiha Sasuke.

El pelinegro había vuelto cuatro años antes luego de haber cumplido con su venganza, al igual que muchos chicos de la aldea Sasuke se le declaró a Sakura pero, para su sorpresa, ella lo rechazó al igual que a todos los demás. Sin embargo él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha nunca se rinden. Le tomó dos años a Sasuke convencer a la pelirrosa de que sus intenciones y sentimientos hacia ella eran completamente sinceros; ella aceptó tener una relación con él, una relación secreta.

Tenían dos años siendo novios y todo iba bien entre ellos, la razón por la que era un secreto es porque Sasuke lo decidió así ya que a pesar de ser perdonado por la hokage había mucha gente que aun no aceptaba del todo al portador de sharingan y él no quería manchar la reputación de su pelirrosa con las criticas de la gente. No quería que la acusaran de haberse enamorado de un traidor por eso ese era…su secreto.

-¡hmp! fue muy sencilla pero el dobe casi lo arruina todo – dijo con fastidio

-Ese Naruto no cambia – ella sonrió

-Eso parece, pero sabes te extrañe Sa-ku-ra – dijo en un susurro el Uchiha

No dejó que ella le respondiera ya que rápidamente se apoderó de sus labios, era un beso tímido en un principio pero que se convirtió en uno demandante y apasionado pasados unos segundos. Estaban a solo unos pasos del departamento de Sakura; ambos sabían lo que seguía y la verdad es que no tenían intenciones de detenerse, no se habían visto en dos semanas, que fue el tiempo que Sasuke estuvo de misión en la tierra del Arroz, lo más normal es que se extrañaran mutuamente.

Entre besos y caricias los jóvenes shinobi llegaron hasta su destino…la habitación de la pelirrosa, no perdieron el tiempo y se dedicaron a demostrar lo mucho que se habían necesitado el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente los molestos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación donde dos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Un par de ojos verdes se abrían perezosamente, Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de la segunda presencia a su lado y se dedicó a contemplar a su querido Uchiha; el que había sido el dueño de sus más profundos sentimientos desde que tenía uso de razón. Con sus finos dedos delineó el rostro del ninja mientras quitaba algunos rebeldes mechones azabaches de su cara. Miró el reloj junto a su cama y se dio cuenta de que ya iba tarde a su entrenamiento con Tsunade, sabiendo que su sensei se molestaría si llegaba tarde, la pelirrosa se levantó rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la ducha. El agua caliente comenzó a salir de la regadera, estaba a punto de meterse cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke en su cuello.

-no…ahora no Sasuke-kun – intentaba decir la pelirrosa

-¡hmp! sabes que no puedes resistirte – la arrogante sonrisa del moreno no ayudaba a su autocontrol

Simplemente no podía resistirse a esa actitud arrogante, a esa media sonrisa y mucho menos a la manera tan suave que acariciaba su espalda…definitivamente no podía porque aunque intentara ocultarlo ella en cierta forma seguía siendo…_débil._

La chica pelirrosa corría desesperada por las calles de Konoha, estaba aterrada, iba media hora tarde al campo de entrenamiento donde su sensei la esperaba y sabía mejor que nadie el tipo de castigo que la Hokage utilizaba para quienes eran impuntuales. Seguía corriendo mientras pensaba en las razones por las que se encontraba en ese predicamento e inevitablemente se sonrojaba.

-Ese Uchiha, es su culpa ahora Tsunade-sama me matara – decía para si misma – ¡pero es completamente irresistible¡Shanaroo! – su inner gritaba en su mente con pequeños corazones en los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta que por fin llegó a un claro en el bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea – el lugar donde entrenaba diariamente – ahí se encontraba su maestra con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando la rubia notó la presencia de su querida estudiante levantó la mirada, la furia contenida en los ojos de su maestra hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Debido a que nuestra kunoichi no pudo darle una razón lógica del porque de su retrazo a su sensei, su entrenamiento se triplicó… para la desgracia de Sakura.

Así que mientras corría con grandes pesas en las piernas y en los brazos la chica pensaba en cierto pelinegro al que castigaría por haberla hecho llegar tarde y que en cierto modo era culpable de su actual sufrimiento.

Pero un segundo ¿ella pudo haberlo detenido, verdad?

Ella sabía que su Uchiha no la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera

Ella sabía que había sido culpa suya…su culpa por no poder resistirse a él

Por no poder resistirse a sus orbes negras que la miraban de forma tan penetrante.

Por no haber tenido la fuerza para detenerlo.

Eso demostraba que ella seguía siendo…_débil._

Todos pensaban que ella era perfecta pero se equivocaban porque ella tenía un secreto.

Más que un secreto era una…_debilidad_.

Una _debilidad _con nombre y apellido…

Sasuke Uchiha.

El mismo que fue su_ debilidad_ en el pasado,

Seguía y seguiría siendo su _debilidad_

Porque cuando estaba con él, ella era…_débil_.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían;

Pero esa mañana de entrenamiento Sakura se dio cuenta de que en algunos casos ser _débil_ no es tan malo después de todo.

Sakura Haruno se dio cuenta que:

Sasuke Uchiha era una _debilidad_ con la que valía la pena vivir

Una _debilidad_… demasiado placentera

Una _debilidad_ que le había ayudado a superarse.

Una _debilidad_ que al mismo tiempo era…

Su_ fortaleza_…

* * *

bueno eso es todo por ahora jeje espero le haya gustado... estoy pensando hacer una pekeña conti de este pero desde el punto de vista de Sasuke-kun

si kieren que la publike ya sabn dond puedn escribir sus comentarios xD

baiiiii


	2. Weakness II

hola!!

como estan? 

jaja luego de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida aki les traigo la siguiente parte de "Weakness" pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Sasuke-kun! espero les guste y disculpen la demora...

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE...

"

**Weakness"**

_**(Debilidad)**_

"_Débil"__…_

Palabra que puede tiene un enorme significado en la vida de los shinobi, porque el que es débil muere en batalla, porque el que es débil no puede llegar a cumplir con sus objetivos, porque el que es débil es incapaz de proteger a la personas que ama…porque ser débil en el mundo shinobi es como ser nada.

Sasuke Uchiha sabía muy bien lo que ser débil significaba ya que aunque muchos no lo creyeran, él fue débil durante su infancia…tan débil que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su familia, tan débil que se dejó manipular por su hermano y se convirtió en un vengador que solo vivía con odio y oscuridad en su corazón. Después de esa trágica noche, él no volvió a ser el mismo – nunca fue muy sociable pero después de eso era totalmente frío – y terminó desarrollando un terrible desprecio ante la palabra débil…lo que propició que entrenara sin descanso durante mucho tiempo y lo que en cierto modo atribuyó a que cayera en la trampa de Orochimaru; traicionado a su villa, a sus amigos y a…ella.

Con el pasar de los años el galán de Konoha se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte, logró cumplir su venganza luego de varios años y ahora era nada más y nada menos que capitán ANBU del escuadrón más eficiente de la aldea. A cuatro años de su regreso, Sasuke ya era aceptado y respetado por la mayoría de la aldea aun que había muchos que a pesar del tiempo y sus enormes logros aun no aceptaban al último Uchiha; cosa que poco le importaba ya que su mejor amigo, su sensei y…ella lo seguían apoyando, y eso era lo único que le importaba al apuesto shinobi.

Si durante sus años como gennin Sasuke Uchiha era guapo ahora no había palabra que lo describiera…su cuerpo atlético - que era fruto de sus arduos entrenamientos – era el sueño de muchas chicas, era alto, delgado; su cabello azabache seguía siendo rebelde y alborotado, sus ojos negros como la noche seguían siendo fríos y misteriosos pero ahora tenían un brillo difícil de descifrar que lo hacía completamente irresistible…no por nada las chicas habían sido las primeras en perdonarlo y en armar de nuevo un club de fans en su honor.

De hecho en ese momento se encontraba huyendo de esas fastidiosas chicas que lo único que hacían era gritarle cosas como: "te amo, Sasuke", "soy tuya, Sasuke" "cásate conmigo", pero la que mas gracia le causaba era la que las mas regaladas de sus fans solían repetir: "hazme tuya, Sasuke". Esa definitivamente era muy graciosa, nuestro Uchiha se preguntaba que pasaría el día que su relación con Sakura se descubriese, que todos descubrieran que Sasuke Uchiha ya había encontrado a la dueña de su corazón; sabía que esas tontas chicas sufrirían un infarto pero lo que más ansiaba ver era la cara de todos esos pervertidos que se la pasaban tras de SU Sakura…una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios al pensar en la reacción de esos sujetos en especial la reacción de "el cejotas".

Siguió caminando con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios ya que a fin de cuentas él había terminado cayendo ante esa linda chica a la que más de una vez había llamado molesta; incluso ahora ella seguía siendo una verdadera molestia ya que era capaz de despertar ese lado tierno de él, hacía que sus sentimientos salieran de forma espontánea…ella lo hacía sonreír y por eso Sakura era molesta porque frente a ella Sasuke Uchiha era_ débil_, cosa que no le gustaba a nuestro shinobi.

Camino por la aldea un rato mientras pensaba en la maravillosa manera que había empezado el día, sabía que en la noche su pelirrosa le reclamaría con su voz chillona e histérica por haberla hecho llegar tarde con la Godaime pero él no la obligó a nada, ella se dejó llevar y lo había disfrutado tanto como él, de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro. Aburrido de caminar sin rumbo nuestro Uchiha decido ir a entrenar con Naruto, por lo menos podría entretenerse un rato y así poder pasar el tiempo. Odiaba días como esos en los que Sakura tenía que estar fuera todo el día ya que el tiempo sin ella pasaba muy lento, sacudió la cabeza y soltó un bufido al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella de nuevo ¿acaso no había hora que no estuviera en su cabeza?

Suspiró al darse cuenta que: efectivamente desde hace mucho que solo pensaba en ella y más cuando tenía momentos libres como aquel y de nuevo esa odiosa sensación de debilidad.

Encontró a Naruto y ambos se dedicaron a entrenar todo el día, ambos habían mejorado mucho; el moreno ya había cumplido con su objetivo de llegar a ser capitán AMBU mientras que el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha ya era uno de los candidatos para convertirse en el Rokudaime. Terminaron su entrenamiento poco antes de que el último rayo de sol se perdiera en el horizonte, iban caminando por la plaza de Konoha conversando…bueno Naruto conversaba.

-¡tengo una gran idea, teme! – dijo con una cara zorruna - ¡vamos al Ichiraku!

-¡hmp! Usuratonkachi… - el moreno desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de la plaza y notó que ya casi era hora para que ella saliera del hospital – no puedo ir hoy, además no tengo ganas de comer esos fideos.

-¡cuidado con lo que dices del ramen! Pero bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, teme – se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano – buscare a Hinata-chan para que me acompañe – desapareció saltando entre los edificios.

-Ese dobe termino con la chica Hyuuga después de todo – dijo para si mismo el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el hospital.

-

-

-

-

-

-

En otro lugar nuestra pelirrosa favorita acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital y se disponía a retirarse a descansar a su departamento ya que estaba hecha polvo debido a que su maestra no se había tomado muy bien su "ligero" e "inexplicable" retrazo de esa mañana por lo que la hizo entrenar hasta desfallecer para luego asignarle un largo turno en el hospital…eso si que termina con la resistencia de cualquiera, incluso de la gran Sakura Haruno.

Tomo sus cosas y salió del edificio, iba caminando por las calles de la aldea cuando frente a ella apareció un hombre que tenía cara de pervertido y que se le quedaba viendo de la forma más atrevida posible… un idiota más. Ahora ella experimentaba lo que Sasuke cuando tenían doce años y lo comprendía por nunca hacerles caso…los fans podían llegar a ser tan fastidiosos o como el vengador diría "molestos".

El tipo frente a ella aparentaba tener unos veinticinco, no era muy alto y tampoco era guapo; ella simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía y siguió caminando ya que estaba tan cansada que no tenía humor para lidiar con sujetos como él, pero resultó que el tipo era persistente.

-¡Sakura-chan! Salgamos juntos por favor – dijo el sujeto… ¡Sakura-chan! ¿desde cuando tanta confianza?

-Lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo y te agradecería que no tomaras tanta confianza ya que ni siquiera nos conocemos – la chica intentaba rechazarlo de forma amable.

-Pero Sakura-chan estamos hechos el uno para el otro – insistía.

-Etto...no lo creo, es mejor que me vaya – intento seguir con su camino pero el tipo se lo impedía.

-¡no me iré con un no como respuesta!

Sakura no sabía que hacer, estaba cansada, fastidiada y en cualquier momento lo mandaría a volar si todo seguía así.

-

-

-

-

Nuestro Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente por las pacificas calles de Konoha cuando vio algo que lo puso furioso…era Sakura y estaba con un tipo, al juzgar por la cara de fastidio de su novia el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba contenta con la molesta compañía de aquel idiota que no la dejaba en paz. Poco a poco la furia y los celos lo cegaban…como buen Uchiha el pelinegro no permitiría que nadie…NADIE se acercara a lo que era SUYO. Cualquiera que lo intentara terminaría muerto antes de poder siquiera asimilar la situación.

Se acercó cegado por la ira y tomó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, su sharingan estaba activado, lanzó al pobre sujeto por los aires y este cayó unos metros lejos totalmente sorprendido por lo que pasaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – a la chica se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡hmp! no te preocupes yo me encargare de que este imbécil no se te vuelva a acercar, Sakura – dijo furioso el vengador.

-¡oye Uchiha! ¡esto es entre Sakura-chan y yo! – se levantó con dificultad.

-Escúchame tú a mí, si te acercas de nuevo a MI novia…te asesino – estaba tan celoso que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

El hombre estaba sorprendido por lo que el Uchiha dijo pero al ver su rostro reflejado en el profundo escarlata de los ojos del shinobi simplemente decidió rendirse y se largó de ahí corriendo como un gato asustado. Sasuke sonrió triunfante y se giró a Sakura, quien lo miraba sorprendida y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando su querido Uchiha rozó sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso; ella correspondió gustosa.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, ya sin sharingan, y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa; una de esas sonrisas sinceras que solo le dedicaba a ella cuando no había nadie alrededor.

-¡hmp! ese no te molestara más, Sakura – dijo orgulloso de si mismo el Uchiha mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Ne…Sasuke-kun, gracias pero… – él la miró atento – creo que lo nuestro ya no es un secreto… - él no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que había algunos mirones presenciando la escena.

En efecto las calles de Konoha no estaban tan vacías a las nueve de la noche por lo que más de uno presencio esa tan tierna escena iniciada por el moreno, que ahora se encontraba sonrojado y sin saber que hacer en ese momento; nunca pensó ser descubierto de esa manera. Se dio cuenta que algunas fangirls se acercaban para intentar algo por lo que el vengador tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y salió de ahí dando un gran salto, dejando a todos con la boca abierta; algunos estaban felices, otros no tanto pero eso si…ninguno cabía en la sorpresa.

Nuestra pareja se alejaba de ahí rápidamente, Sasuke aun cargaba a la pelirrosa e iba saltando entre los tejados de la villa.

-¿Qué pasara ahora, Sasuke-kun? Para mañana toda la aldea se habrá enterado – dijo ella.

-¡hmp! creo que simplemente tendremos que aceptarlo, ya lo que digan no es importante- concluyó seguro Sasuke.

-Tienes razón – Sakura se acurrucó en el pecho de Uchiha y decidió disfrutar el paseo, ya lo regañaría después por lo de esa mañana.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la oji-jade se quedara profundamente dormida debido al cansancio del día. Eso sirvió para que el chico comenzara a pensar en lo sucedido… ¿él celoso? ¿Sasuke Uchiha perdiendo el control y dejándose llevar por sus emociones? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Él no era así! Pero es que ver a ese tipo coqueteando con SU Sakura hizo que perdiera el control y luego no pudo resistirse a besarla…tan concentrado estaba en lo linda que se veía con su bata de hospital que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos…

Llegó al departamento de la chica, por suerte tenía una copia de la llave, entró y con cuidado la depositó en su cama. Estaba a punto de irse a su casa pero no pudo evitar voltear a mirarla…de nuevo estaba pasando eso, de nuevo estaba siendo _débil_.

Sí, él acababa de comprender que cuando ella estaba a su lado…él era débil, ella podía traspasar todas las barreras y lograba doblegarlo con tanta facilidad que ni él mismo entendía como había llegado a esa situación. Se encontraba mirándola fijamente mientras dormía _"eres una molestia"_ era lo que pensaba nuestro protagonista.

_Ella era molesta_

_Molesta porque a su lado é__l era débil_

_Tan débil que no podía pensar con claridad_

_Tan débil que sus sentimientos brotaban de forma espontánea_

_Sasuke Uchiha odiaba ser __débil_

_Pero__ por alguna razón no hacía nada por evitar esa sensación._

_Porque aunque ella era su debilidad más grande_

_Tambié__n era la única razón que tenía para vivir_

_Lo único por lo que él seguía adelante…_

Sasuke suspiró al darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de irse a su casa a dormir tranquilamente porque simplemente él no podía hacerlo sin ella a su lado… ¿desde cuando se había hecho tan dependiente de ella? Ni él mismo lo sabía y lo peor del caso es que no le importaba. Se recostó al lado de ella dispuesto a dormir.

_De nuevo era __débil_

_Lo mas extraño es que nunca ser débil…_

_Se había sentido tan bien._

_Era irónico que la sensación que más odiaba_

_Era la que le trasmitía una enorme calidez en ese momento_

_Todas esas sensaciones gracias a ella…_

_Su__ única debilidad_

_Pero…_

_No__ podía estar más contento de que así fuera._

Claro ella nunca escucharía eso de los labios de él, después de todo él era y siempre sería un_ Uchiha._

Bueno esta es la ultima parte de "Weakness" pero continuare con otros one-shots, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y perdon por la demora pero es que la escuela y la falta de inspiracion no me dejaban continuar...

jeje ok espero dejen sus comentarios para ver que les parecio.

AVISO: A LOS QUE LEEN MI OTRO FIC "SAKURA-HIME,LA HISTORIA DE UNA PRINCESA" LO SIENTO PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO PODRE CONTINUARLO...NO LO ESTOY ABANDONANDO SIMPLEMENTE QUE AUN NO SE ME OCURRE COMO SEGUIR Y NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO CON LA FALTA DE INSPIACION...GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER.

baii!

SasuSaku 4ever!

* * *


	3. 6 minutes

Hola!!

Hace tanto que no me pasaba por aquÍ jeje la inspiraciÓn no da para mucho cuando tienes examenes finales jajaja pero bueno me di esta escapada porque tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace unos días y no pude resistirme.

Lógicamente es un SasuSaku y es AU. Este oneshot esta basado en la canción "6 minutes" de los Jonas Brothers así (recomiendo leer mientras la escuchan esta bien genial) que espero les guste, personalmente a mí me gustó como quedó pero ustedes tienen la última palabra...

A leer!

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, Y MUCHO MENOS LA LETRA DE LA CANCION EN LA CUAL ME BASE. ESTO LO HAGO POR MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO.

* * *

**"6 minutes."**

_(6 minutos)_

_Por MizaoTashio._

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo veinte años y estudio administración en "Konoha no DaiGaku" (Universidad de Konoha) una de las universidades más prestigiosas y caras de Japón. Pertenezco a una familia adinerada, soy el heredero de la empresa "Uchiha Inc.", por lo tanto estoy acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de todos los lujos y comodidades que se pueden tener o desear pero…estoy harto.

Lo sé apuesto que están pensando que soy un loco mal agradecido pero ustedes no tienen idea de lo que vivir en el mundo de los ricos representa; en este mundo lo único que importa es la apariencia y nada más, aquí importas por tu físico o apellido y no por lo que eres. Nunca en mi vida he conocido a una persona sincera o que se acerque a mí sin intensiones ocultas; a excepción de Naruto.

Ese dobe, estudia en la misma universidad que yo pero en la Facultad de Gastronomía ya que su sueño es abrir una cadena de Restaurantes de ramen; es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia – nunca lo admitiré en voz alta - el único que no me ve como un Uchiha, sino como Sasuke. Además de él nadie más me trata de forma desinteresada, los hombres quieren ser mis amigos por mi dinero y por mi poder sobre todas las mujeres de la Universidad. Mientras tanto las mujeres solo se me acercan por mi dinero, mi apellido y mi físico porque debo admitir que soy simplemente perfecto… soy alto, mi cuerpo esta bien formado gracias al ejercicio diario; mientras que mi cabello y mis ojos son de color azabache. Lo sé soy perfecto y si no me creen pregunten a todas esas ofrecidas que lo único que saben hacer es gritar mi nombre y hacer todo tipo de propuestas que van desde confesiones desesperadas de amor hasta ofrecimientos nada decorosos; no es de extrañar que jamás haya mostrado interés por alguna mujer ya que no puedo soportar sus sonrisas falsas y sus miradas interesadas.

Ahora que ya saben porque estoy tan harto de todo lo que me rodea podrán comprender el porque me he escapado de mis estúpidas fangirls para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Es la hora del almuerzo y como de costumbre Naruto y todos los demás que se hacen llamar mis "amigos" se han ido a almorzar a una de las cafeterías más caras de la cuidad, yo logré escabullirme para poder estar solo; me dirijo a una pequeña cafetería cercana a la Universidad que, sin ser la más cara, es una de las mejores a las que he entrado.

Me dirijo a la barra del pequeño de lugar y me siento en uno de los bancos, miro el reloj que marca las 10:00 AM; aun me quedan cuarenta minutos antes de que empiece mi siguiente clase. El encargado del lugar toma mi orden: un café negro sin azúcar – odio las cosas dulces – y se retira a la cocina.  
Comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que a mi lado se encuentra sentada una chica, no le puse mucha atención hasta que vi que se encontrada "sepultada" bajo una montaña de papeles, libros y cuadernos; me llamó la atención la gran concentración con la que parecía estaba resolviendo lo que fuera que estuviera en aquellos apuntes. Ahora que la observo con más detenimiento reparo en su extraño pero a la vez atractivo cabello rosa largo unos diez centímetros debajo de los hombros, sus ojos no los puedo distinguir muy bien debido a que se encuentra de perfil y tiene el ceño fruncido. Esta tomando café mientras escribe a toda velocidad en su cuaderno…es como una de esas chicas de la películas que sin hacer la gran cosa logran cautivar al protagonista, claro no es que a mí me interese en lo más minino es solo que al parecer no ha notado mi presencia…algo increíble considerando que hasta el momento más de una chica me ha mirado descaradamente desde que entre aquí pero ella ni se inmuta, ella la única en todo este maldito lugar que tiene mi atención.

La mire de reojo por unos instantes, no sé si fueron minutos, segundos u horas; yo solo sé que no podía dejar de mirarla. Es como si mi mente quisiera grabar cada uno de los gestos de esta chica desde su manera infantil de fruncir el ceño en señal de resignación hasta la forma en que muerde el lápiz con frustración. No sé lo que me pasa, no sé que es esto que provoca esta mujer junto a mí es como si hubiera algo especial en ella; algo que no me permite dejar de mirarla…

No sé exactamente cuando tiempo estuve en aquel extraño trance del cual salí al momento en que ella dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la barra y se puso de pie para luego comenzar a guardar sus cosas de forma apresurada en su mochila. Mientras ella realizaba esta acción yo aproveche para observarla mejor; no era muy alta fácil le sacaba una cabeza, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus piernas largas y torneadas que hacían una perfecta combinación con su estrecha cintura… ella era perfecta. Que no haya mostrado interés en una mujer antes no quiere decir que estoy ciego y se reconocer la belleza cuando la veo. Pude notar que no era el único que la estaba mirando, más de uno en aquella cafetería le dirigía miradas lujuriosas y pervertidas ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta? ¿Es tan inocente que no se percata de que no le he quitado la vista de encima? ¿En verdad existe alguien así? No pude responder a mis cuestionamientos ya que ella ya había salido del lugar prácticamente corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Regresé mi vista hacia la barra fingiendo que nada había ocurrido y que no tenía interés en aquella extraña de cabello rosa y, justo cuando pensaba que jamás la volvería a ver, me di cuenta que ella había olvidado uno de sus muchos libros sobre la barra…

-"¡Hn! Debe haberlo olvidado por las prisas" – pensé sin tomarle mucha importancia en un principio.

Pero la terrible tentación de alcanzarla pudo más que yo, tomé el libro sin importarme que mi café estuviera por llegar y salí corriendo en la dirección que tomó la pelirrosa. Me avergüenzo de mi poco autocontrol en ese momento pero recordé lo preocupada y concentrada que se veía haciendo sus deberes; imaginar que podría llegar a preocuparse por el estúpido libro hizo que una extraña necesidad de alcanzarle naciera en mi interior…patético.

Corrí cuando mucho por unos treinta segundos hasta que pude divisar la inconfundible melena rosa de la chica, estaba a punto de cruzar una calle cuando logré alcanzarla. La tomé del hombro e hice que se girara delicadamente y en ese momento por fin pude apreciar de cerca su rostro; si su cuerpo era perfecto su rostro no tenía descripción. Sus facciones finas e infantiles en ese momento dibujaban una graciosa mueca de sorpresa y sus ojos que, hasta ese momento no había podido apreciar de cerca, eran grandes y expresivos de un singular color verde jade llenos de inocencia; en ellos también se podía notar sorpresa. Después de todo no todos los días te cruzas con el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-Etto… ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – preguntó.

Yo me quedé de piedra al darme cuenta de que ella no parecía derretirse con mi presencia, ella no parecía saber quien soy… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Mientras corría pude ver que el libro era de medicina y además propiedad de la biblioteca de "Konoha no Daigaku" por lo que es lógico que estudie en la misma universidad que yo ¿Por qué no me conoce? Decido dejar mis cuestionamientos para después cuando noto que ella pretende comenzar a avanzar de nuevo.

-espera… - dije mientras la tomaba del brazo, sin lastimarla.

-Lo siento pero llegare tarde – dijo la chica.

-Yo solo quiero darte esto – luego de eso le entregué el libro – lo dejaste en la cafetería. – dije sin más.

Ella lo recibió algo sorprendida pero luego hizo algo que nunca me imagine, algo que logró destruir esas sólidas barreras que a lo largo de los años construí alrededor de mi corazón… ella sonrió.

Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera como las que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver todos los días, no era una sonrisa plástica como la de todas las mujeres que he conocido, no, esta era una sonrisa pura y sincera; sin ningún tipo de interés oculto, era simplemente una bella sonrisa.

-muchas gracias – dijo aun sonriendo.

-¡hn! No es nada – dije mientras volteaba hacia otro lado para ocultar mi sonrojo… ¿desde cuando yo me sonrojo?

-Me tengo que ir, de nuevo gracias – luego de decir esto ella desapareció entre la multitud.

Estuve parado en la calle como un idiota por unos segundos, luego comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería. Las palabras de aquella chica aun resonaban en mi mente, tan sinceras como su sonrisa… su sonrisa, nunca había visto una igual y menos había visto que alguien pudiera sonreírle así a un desconocido definitivamente ella era muy especial.

Me recupere del trance cuando llegué a la cafetería y el encargado me hizo una seña, indicándome que mi orden ya estaba lista; tomé asiento de nuevo en la barra para luego ver el reloj… 10:06 AM.

¡Eso no podía ser posible! Tan poco tiempo había pasado, lo que para mí habían sido horas, habían sido simplemente seis miserables minutos… esa chica detenía el tiempo o tal vez yo perdí la noción de este mientras la miraba, ¡imposible! ¡Hn! A mí ella no me importa, fue solo un encuentro casual y solo eso. Después de convencerme a mí mismo de eso comencé a tomar mi café despacio, ya que tenía aun mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar de reojo al lugar donde ella había estado sentada unos minutos atrás. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordarla ahí tan concentrada con el ceño fruncido**, **sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos molestos pensamientos de mi mente; ya había encontrado el adjetivo perfecto para ella y su linda sonrisa…ella era una molestia por el simple hecho de haber logrado pasar mis defensas tan fácil y sin siquiera proponérselo, por eso y otras cosas ella era una molestia. ¡Hn! Ni siquiera sé su nombre y ya la estoy declarando molesta.

El encargado debió darse cuenta de la manera en que miraba el banco vacío a mi lado ya que comenzó a hablar de forma casual.

-Esa jovencita es Haruno Sakura, estudia medicina en "Konoha no Daigaku" y viene aquí de lunes a viernes a tomar su almuerzo, es muy linda y dedicada estoy seguro que llegara a ser una gran medico cuando se gradúe. – concluyó el tipo.

-¡hn! – fue lo único que conteste para luego dejar el dinero de la cuenta sobre la barra y salir del lugar.

En todo momento fingí que no le ponía atención a lo que decía pero la verdad es que lo escuché atentamente. Porque había algo en aquella molesta pelirrosa que hacia que mi corazón latiera rápido y me sonrojara como tonto, yo quería saber el porque de todo esto y no pensaba rendirme hasta averiguarlo.

-"con que Haruno Sakura, suena interesante" – pensé mientras caminaba a la universidad – "creo que no es mala idea almorzar en esa cafetería a partir de ahora" – una sonrisa arrogante se formó en mi rostro mientras caminaba.

Caminé a paso tranquilo hacia mi salón de clases aun pensando en lo linda que era su sonrisa y en ese momento un pensamiento pasó por mi mente… esa sonrisa tenía que ser solo mía…

--

Y así Uchiha Sasuke continuó con su día como si fuese cualquier otro, él no entendía el porque estaba tan ansioso por ver a la oji-verde. O tal vez no su orgullo no lo dejaba admitir y comprender esas nuevas sensaciones.

Sakura Haruno era especial porque aquella extraña pelirrosa había logrado en tan solo seis minutos lo que muchas chicas llevaban intentando toda su vida... enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

es todo por ahora!

espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, sé que Sasuke-kun esta algo OOC pero la verdad es algo dificil no cambiar su personalidad.

Este es un nuevo oneshot para la colección, no sé si agregarle otro capítulo eso lo dejo a ustedes... denme su opinión para saber si colocar o no una pequeña continuación.

Ya saben un click en el botoncito motado "go" y haran feliz a la escritora xD

Adios!!


End file.
